


My Scrapbook of Ideas

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Books - Fandom, TV Shows - Fandom, anime - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: All Fandoms - Freeform, All The Ships, Anime, Blue Exhorcist, Books, Death Note - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fandoms Everywhere, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspiration, Lists, M/M, Multi, Multiple Fandoms, Polyamory, Scrap book, TV shows - Freeform, aot - Freeform, cartoons, just ideas, movies - Freeform, or rather, send me ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY...!Like the title says, this will just be a scrapbook. This will contain ideas I have for either Ships or Fandoms. So, Instead of putting lists on my stories, all will be here so it's easier to view or vote on.I will be updating this book probably more than I will be uploading actual one-shots or So Irresistible. I apologize for that. Currently going through a huge writer's block again xDOh yeah, if there are ideas you'd like me to try out, FOR ANY FANDOM, please feel free to comment!As always, like comment and criticize to your heart's content!Peace out!





	My Scrapbook of Ideas

1\. Mermaid ! Levi x Eren (and vice versa)

2\. Ghost ! Levi x Eren (and vice versa)

3\. Vampire ! Levi x Priest ! Eren

4\. Werewolf ! Eren x Vampire ! Levi

5\. Beast ! Levi x Beauty ! Eren

6\. Teacher ! Levi x Student ! Eren

7\. Singer ! Levi x Fan ! Eren

8\. Boss ! Levi x Personal Assitant ! Eren

9\. Jealous/Possessive ! Levi x Eren

10\. Mafia Boss ! Levi x Student/Barista ! Eren

11\. Demon ! Levi x Religious ! Eren

12\. Hades ! Levi x Persephone ! Eren

13\. Alladin ! Levi x Jasmine ! Eren

AN: Just a reminder, this list will be updated as and when I upload, or if any of you (much-loved commenters) suggest ideas to me! Just know, that I will write up these one-shots at some point in the future. As of right now, I'm working on No. 4. If everything goes according to plan, then it should be up sometime next week, so that's exciting! 

I love you all, and I really hope that you're all doing okay during these tough times. *big hugs*

As always, Like, Comment, and Criticize to your heart's content!

Peace out!

Ereri_Shipper69.


End file.
